galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council
The Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council '('NCAC) , or more commonly the Ascendants Council, is the main governing body of the Nanos. The Council was formed thousands of years ago, and still has many of the members as the original. Its stated duty is to regulate the Nanosan Houses, guard against unrest, and lead the Houses in war. Naming The Ascendants Council was orginally a puppet group that Hvolmesh called the House and Race preservation Congress. After the humbling of Hvolmesh, the group renamed themselves the Ascendants Council. The newly unified people then had to reconsider their name after meeting other sapient beings. The governing body was then renamed the Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council. History The Nanos' society formed around large, interconnected families called Houses. The Houses were orginaly always fighting one another for resource rights, leading to widespread chaos. The advent of robotics only agravated the problem, creating the ability for widespread use of synthetic armies. Technology soon became the answer to the problem as well. One House, led by the ancient colossus Hvolmesh, began using robotics to grant their members with enhanced fighting abilities, and quickly swept through and captured the other Houses' territory. Hvolmesh then forced the rest of the House leaders to sign a binding treaty that turned them into a puppet group from which Hvolmesh could control the entire planet. Hvolmesh did ont remain as the dictator on the planet for long. The other Houses conspired to put a virus into Hvolmesh's computer brain, completely imobalizing him. The other Houses then negotiated a new agreement, putting everyone on equal terms, with Hvolmesh as Chairman. This is the government that still holds sway today, though more minor Houses have split from the main ones over the years. Government The NCAC is made up of representatives of the twenty Great Houses. The representatives are usually the lords of their respective Houses, though a few have ceded their positions to others. The representatives all have equal say in all votes of law, government, and war. Blackmail and bribes run rampant. This reality means votes are often for whichever side has the most political leverage at the time. Chairman The Chairman acts as moderator and tiebreaker in the Council. The Chairman does not have the right to a vote, in the exception of a tie. The Chairman's other duties include the calling of emergency Councils in time of crisis, meting out punishment to flagrant breaches in the Council's code of conduct, organization of the Nanosan Plague Army, acting as speaker to the public, calling votes for the creation of a new Minor House, and acting as representative for the Minor Houses. Though the office of Chairman can theoretically be transferred to anyone in the Council by popular vote of the public, this office has always been held by Mahvolmesh since the creation of the NCAC. The reason for this 9000 year tenure is that Mahvolmesh is well loved by the Nanosan public, and that he has cultivated a god-savior image in the minds of the populace. The office of Chairman has never been contested, as none of the lords wish to give up their vote. For this reason, it is unlikely that a new Chairman will be put into place until Mahvolmesh is killed or goes senile. Representatives The rest of the Council is run by the representatives of the Great Houses. The honorific prefix of representatives is Co-. The representatives administer to the needs of the colonies, create laws, and govern, to some extant, the Minor Houses. Each Great House has control of a specific facet of trade or government, which helps to balance and decentralize power somewhat. Each House also has its own border enforcement group, which is commonly utilized to keep the other Houses from reaching outside their sphere of influence. Such forces have varieing sizes, though it is normally on par with a small army. Great Houses The Great Houses all have a representative in the Council. These Houses have control over most of the Nanosan economy and culture. Hvol House Hvol is the main agent of government among the Great Houses. Lieve House Lieve has monopolized the sublight space-craft industry. It is also the main supplier of star-craft parts. Sonso House Sonso was the one to make the breakthrough of computing the two hidden dimensions that Nanos use to break the light barrier. They guard this information jealously. Doposen The scientists of House Doposen research many of the technological advancements of Nano society. Nedazner House Nedazner is the custodian of terraforming technology in the NCAC. Glonog House Glonog is a recently ascended House: it created the photon destruction field, and then blackmailed the other Great Houses into giving it a representative. Gosnoth House Gosnoth has control of all the major food production planets in NCAC space. Morra House Morra mastered the use of cryogenics early on, cementing its place as a small, yet influential House. Foblon House Foblon is home to some of the best explorers in the NCAC. Casfath House Casfath has taken charge of the record keeping and writing of histories. Budevni House Budenvi was given charge of creating all important structures in the early days of the NCAC. They now do most construction work. Criminal System Law enforcement falls to judge appointed discipline agents. These agents are virtual bounty-hunters, though some are on the payroll of the larger colony courts. Crimes below level 2 do not warrant a discipline agent, as they are usualy solved by a direct fine to the perpetrator's account. Level 1 Level 1 crimes are things such as defamation of a House lord or disturbing the peace. Such crimes are punished by a fine according to the number of people affected. Level 2 Level 2 crimes are vandalism, theft, and unwarned use of a minor robo-plague. Such actions result in the cost of the damages being removed from the perpetrator's account. Level 3 Level 3 crimes include assault of a single person on an impersonal basis and hacking of someone's personal files. All other hacking crimes are also put under Level 3. A Level 3 crime is punishable by sanctioned use of a minor robo-plague on the perpatrator, if he is convicted in court. Level 4 Level 4 crimes include assault of a single person on a personal basis, assault of a group of people on an impersonal basis, and use of a robo-plague without advance warning. Such crimes a punishable by up to five years in prison or a year of service to the offended party. Level 5 These crimes include homicide, assault of a group on a personal basis, and destruction of files. Such crimes are punishable by 100 years in prison, or exile. Level 6 Only the most illogical and and horrendous crimes are listed under Level 6. These include treason against the NCAC, assault of one's own House lord, and use of nuclear weaponry. Joining the Exiled Ones also falls under this category of offences. Level 6 crimes are punishable with the death sentence, or, if commited by a group, the release of the Nanosan Plague Army on the offenders. Category:Type I civilizations Category:Articles by User:Piminy Category:Nano Category:Nations run by councils Category:Factions